Pure Insanity
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Torture changes people in ways imposible to describe but here I have attempted to do it.


Title: Pure Insanity

Author: Cut-Wrist Kate

Summary: Insanity in its purity can save the world from its darkness.

Warnings: Insanity, mentions of rape, gore and slightly graphic descriptions.

Dedication/inspiration: Well, I was watching the new version of the Amityville Horror and when the little dead girl shoved the babysitter's finger into her gunshot wound, well it stuck with me until the next day I went for my swimming lesson and I dreamt this up. I dedicate this to my wife Kozy (That-Fresh-Rain-Smell) because I know that she will always love an angsty gore fic. Love you! –Kate.

Our story begins in a coffee shop in the muggle part of the USA, this is a commonly known coffee shop out there by the name of Starbucks. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a small table for three near a window at the back. Hermione was nursing a Chai Latté while Ron and Harry sat sipping their cappuccino and strong, strong even for Starbucks standards, black coffee. They sat talking about the upcoming wedding for Ron and Hermione. Yes, Ron finally worked up the nerve to propose…took him long enough.

It was a romantic moment in all of its awkward bliss. He and Hermione had gone for a walk in the moonlight around the lake after an Order meeting being held at Hogwarts when Ron, in his nervousness, seemed to trip and fall when really he as just so nervous that his attempt and a graceful kneel went bad. He then stumbled over his word so much that, had Hermione not known him as well as she did, wouldn't have understood a single word he said. Luckily she did understand him and she obviously she said yes without a second thought and here they were discussing whether to have the ceremony at Hogwarts or the Burrow.

The argument against Hogwarts was the fact that it just didn't hold that same homely comfort with it like it did when Dumbledore was still alive whereas the argument against the Burrow was that Hermione wanted their wedding to be held on neutral ground. She loved the Weasleys to death but she just didn't want to have their wedding on their property. Suddenly their table began to glow a strange clear white but before any of them had a chance to pull out their wands or jump away they had been transported somewhere. Where they didn't know…yet.

They fell upon the floor in a tangled heap, the table, chairs and their coffees had disappeared along with their wands and any other means of self-defense they had with them. The looked about them and saw that they were in a dungeon of sorts. The walls, floor and ceiling were made up entirely of huge stone brinks with drips of mold and condensation dripping down and in between them. There were shackles on the walls and ceiling and if you looked close enough you could see the tiny pieces of human flesh left by prisoners before them. There were stains of blood everywhere spattered on the walls and ceilings like that of a broken artery spurting and smeared on the floor like someone had been dragged through it as well as many others. The air smelt sharply of mildew, decay, blood and terror.

The only source of light was from the scattered candles on the walls set in brass handles that twisted down the back of the candle to flip up and dig into the wax at the bottom in the shape of elongated claw-like hands. The candles sent eerie shadows on the walls around them, illuminating the brown patches of dried blood to be found everywhere. Surrounding the three was the inner circle of Death Eaters dressed in their usual garb of black robes, skull masks and malicious, sadistic smirks of pleasure at seeing their prey. Somewhere between the middle and the back of the room sat a magnificent throne. This throne was made of stone and had claw feel. They were not your average claws though; these too were made to look like a grotesque hand.

The claw-like hands that were the feet of the chair matched all to well the hands that rested upon the arms. This man was more snake that human, a shining baldhead with a broad forehead and no facial hair whatsoever. He had no hair, eyelashes, eyebrows, nothing. His nose was none existent and he had only two slits for nostrils. His eyes were a bright crimson, his skin am unhealthy white pallor that would make anyone this that this man were dead were is not for the slight rise and fall of his chest that you could see every bone of. His lips seemed to be pulled tightly over his mouth making his malicious smile that much more sinister. He was so thin that it seemed as if you could break him straight in two if you had the desire.

Hermione had begun to cling to Ron as the direness of the situation became clearer. Her eyes widened in fright as Ron tightened his grip upon her. They weren't expected anywhere for hours and it would take the Order so much longer to find where they were. Ron held Hermione close in a possessive and protective hold while he glared around at his many captors, whereas Harry looked around in silent contemplation. He was trying to mentally formulate just how much time they had before the order found them. Suddenly all of the Death Eaters in perfect synchronization cast Imperio on Ron and forced him with every one of their mental wills to shackle his fiancé to the wall. Her eyes widened with fright as she tried to back away. Unfortunately Ron caught her before she could get to far. He lifted her up into the air. Her hands were locked together high above her head while her legs were attached to the wall behind her spread apart to leave her completely vulnerable to their wills.

They then provided Ron with a small scalpel like blade and forced him to cut away all of her clothes, cutting her slightly causing her to bleed little rivulets that slipped slowly down her legs until they fell with a gentle pitter patter to the floor to join the other blood to be found there. Finally Ron finished cutting away all of her clothes leaving her completely exposed and naked in front of the Death Eaters. Ron then began to trace small designs into her skin. None of the designs were of extreme importance but he did trace a form of Dark Mark into her left forearm and a nazi symbol on her shoulder. All through out this Hermione was softly begging for her Ron to come back and to fight against them. But Ron didn't come back. Not while she begged softly, her teats sliding almost unnoticed down her soft cheek. Not even when she screamed as he raped her over and over again at the commanding thought of the Death Eaters. Only did Ron come back when finally the Death Eaters had given up and released him of the spell. Ron, having seen what he had done to the love of his life tried to reach out to her so he could hold and comfort her but she screamed and scrambled back away from him in shear terror. At this the Death Eaters let out an almost simultaneous bout of sadistic laughter. One stepped forward and cast Avada Kedavra on Hermione before ding the same to Ron.

Harry, having been bound, had been forced to watch all of this and feel it as if he was Hermione thanks to a spell that Voldemort had created. This spell had also caused Harry to feel the mental effects this had on Hermione, slowly staring a tear in his mental state that would be enlarged when the Death Eaters cast a simultaneous Crucio and help it on for ten minutes therefore splitting Harry's mind into four different pieces. Those pieces will be explained later on. Now, because Harry had become insane Voldemort saw no reason in killing him and simply sent him to the front lobby of St. Mungo's, why didn't he just kill him? We will never know, maybe it was out of kindness, but I don't believe it. I think that it was out of shear ego. He thought that since Harry was insane that he would cause no more problems and he couldn't be bothered to waste any energy to kill him. When the doctors and St. Mungo's saw just how insane Harry was they putt him into a special ward along with Neville Longbottom's parents and there he stayed for six years as Voldemort reigned and destroyed their once beautiful Wizarding World.

Now before I go on I would like to explain the four personalities of Harry because, yes those four pieced of mind had turned themselves into separate personalities. The first one is the one I like to call, insane Harry, as you can see the names are quite self explanatory, the second is Child like innocence Harry, the third, Rational Harry and the fourth, Sadistic Harry. Until one day, a fateful day some might say. The fateful day was the day that Harry escaped from the hospital. He went to a muggle arms shop and bought himself a handgun and a single box of bullets. He then went searching and he searched for months until finally he found it. Voldemort's Evil Lair. He went in and found Voldemort alone in his private chambers.

Voldemort's chambers were designed similarly to the dungeons with the stone walls, floor and ceiling and the candles being held against the wall with grotesque human claws. Voldemort himself was seated upon a large chair reading some of the short stories written by a muggle author by the name of Edgar Allen Poe. Harry having walked in with a bang had caused Voldemort to be shocked to the core and he couldn't move for it. Insane Harry then took out the handgun and put a single bullet in before spinning it. He asked Voldemort in an insane voice whether he wanted to play a game, it was his favorite game, he said, it was called Russian roulette. He offered to go first to help explain the game. He brought the handgun to his head and pulled the trigger all the while having an insane gleam in his eye. Nothing happened. He then offered the gun to Voldemort but he wouldn't take it so Harry did it himself. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger and again, nothing happened. My turn he said in the insane voice, two down three to go. He brought the gun to his head once again and pulled the trigger and once again nothing happened. He then aimed the gun and Voldemort right in between the eyes and before he pulled the trigger he said to Voldemort he had a fifty fifty chance of winning and then asked if he had any last words. Whether he did or not we'll never know because Harry pulled the trigger before we could find out and a shot rang through the air, the sound reverberating through out the room.

Now, Harry wasn't used to holding onto one personality for such an elongated period of time so now his personalities flew by in a rapid speed. First Child like Harry came and dropped the gun looking around with wide eyes of wonder and confusion at his surroundings before Rational Harry went to check Voldemort's pulse to make sure he was dead but then came Sadistic Harry. He looked at the hole in Voldemort's head in wonder before slowly stroking his cheek in a caress, feeling the slowly cooling skin. So beautiful he whispered before bringing his hand up and slowly sinking his finger into the hole. He relished the feeling of brain and blood surrounding it, you could tell by the smile of pure satisfaction on his face. He dug around a bit before pulling his finger out, holding the bullet. He looked at it closely before slowly wiping it off and putting it into his pocket. He then took the gun and added five new bullets and bringing it slowly to his head. He looked down at Voldemort's body and the hole in his forehead before pulling the trigger and succumbing to the eternal silent darkness of death.

A/N: Well, Tadaaa, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
